Odette
"Without pain and suffering, we would be nothing." (This character is played by Syn) History A Plague on Oustomia Delphine, Odette's biological mother had lived in the city of Haven for her whole life. She didn't own much, and to many was considered a peasant. Delphine ran a small bakery in the town's square whilst she lived a quiet life. She was known by many of the townsfolk for her extraordinary beauty. Many had fallen in love with Delphine's charm and attractive silhouette, thus, whenever she was in need of supplies for her shop various suitors would volunteer to gather in her favor. Even though she had the hearts of many, she felt alone. She grew wary as she lived out her life trapped in the forgiving city. Delphine's curiosity for the life beyond the city's falls grew stronger everyday. One morning, While she was delivering pastries to her multiple buyers, she caught wind of a conversation some adventurers were having. There had been talk of a "beast" in a nearby forest that they were going to take care of. While Delphine had no fighting skills, she offered to join them on their hunt. She figured she could gather herbs and spices and pay her fare with food. The adventurers politely agreed as they packed their caravan and set out for the ominous wood. The small group spent many days searching for what was the tale of a large vicious beast who ravaged the crops of close villages. The adventurers had only followed the lead because a large sum of money was offered for the slaying of this creature. It wasn't long before they tracked down a giant bear, which they believed to be the beast. The bear was quickly slain and the adventurers gathered themselves to claim their reward. While the adventurers traveled back to the city of Haven, Delphine decided to stay in the forest. She felt a looming weight on her chest that the bear they killed was not the real beast of the forest. She built a small hobble towards what she believed to be the center of the forest. The next few days were quiet, it wasn't until daybreak on the 5th day that she saw him. A towering man with fiendish traits, he was both a foul and beautiful sight. His name, Suriel. Suriel was an evil outsider who cast himself to live in solitude. While he generally had good intentions, his wicked and corrupt morale took hold of who he once was...pushing him further and further into the shadows. Delphine sought to aid him, and while he admired her persistence all he wanted to see was her in pain. Most days, Suriel would terrorize Delphine throughout the night. What he didn't know was that Delphine was unaffected by his taunts as she began to instead, grow fond of him. It wasn't before long that the intensely differing pair formed an unnatural union, Odette. Odette is the offspring of Delphine and Suriel, a human and evil-outsider...making her an evil half-celestial being. The strange family raised Odette within the protection of the forest. While Suriel and Delphine out grew Delphine's life span, Suriel sought to keep Odette out of the darkness. With Delphine's passing, Suriel abandoned Odette. Suriel wished greatly that he would not be Odette's corruption. Even though Odette was pushed towards forts of good, it did not halt the ever growing malevolent desires that were deep within her. When Odette came of age, she returned to Haven to honor her mother's death. Much to Odette's surprise, she was shunned by city go'ers. While she possessed Delphine's beauty she had Suriel's dark angel-like aspects. Her eyes were a dark blood red color and she had great raven wings that loomed above her porcelain form. To them, she was an abomination. Young Odette did not understand how those who knew nothing of her had so much hatred in their harts because of what she was. She felt an immense and lonely pain within her as she began to despise the very humans that cursed her existence. She wanted to inflict the pain she felt onto others around her, thus bolstering her malevolent nature. Odette became obsessed with the corrupt power of shadow magic to sustain her thirst for the suffering of others. While she still remains in the shadows of Haven, Odette satisfies her abusive hunger on her own agenda...hiding from the light. Discovering Sheng Upon the discovery of Sheng, many adventurers left Oustomia; leaving cities vulnerable to people like Odette. She stayed behind for a while, causing havoc...but she felt like she was missing something whilst everyone was gone. When the first portal connection was made between Oustomia and Sheng, Odette traveled to Sheng in search of others to torment and prod. Currently, Odette exists in the shadows of Nevermore. She is often found lurking around street corners, looking for anyone to inflict her plight upon. Physical Description Odette is shorter than most of her counterparts, possessing a fragile silhouette. Her skin is porcelain and colorless as she hides herself from any form of light. Her sun-kissed hair has lost most of its pigment and is usually thrown in an intricate up-do. Contrasting with her minuet physicality are harsh crimson eyes that offer a vengeful appearance. Her lips wear a light nude shade and form an eerie smile when Odette is in the presence of pain. Two large raven looking wings blossom from her athletic shoulders, seemingly tainted as this young half-celestial chose her path. Above her head floats a fiery halo, broken at its front; signifying her separation from other celestial beings. Her clothing is rather revealing, and it appears she wears no armor. Although glammered, her protective corset wraps around her feminine form tightly with forgiving cloth and delicate stitching. Both her boots and gloves are made of a similar material to her corset and hug her body in an accentuating fashion. Although Odette does not look like a strong fighter, she prides herself on inflicting pain upon her enemies. With her, she carries a set of spiked chains engulfed in shadows. When in use, these vicious chains deal pain to Odette as well; giving Odette an immense amount of pleasure as they lash back onto her. Personality * Charming * Malevolent * Confident * Passionate * Masochist * Commanding Friends & Foes Friends * [[Ophelia Drathir|'Ophelia Drathir']]''' - '''Although they've had little interaction, Odette is intrigued by Ophelia's sinister demeanor and hopes to work with her further. Foes * None Aspirations Odette's current aspirations are unclear. Character's Themes Category:Inactive